Price of Immortality
by Ryugafangirl Riga
Summary: 5 teens were given the chance to be immortal. Just one deal with the mysterious boy and they're the strongest being in Mirage System, the concealed neighbour of the Solar System. Should they or shouldn't they? Most of all, everything comes with a price. Are they blessed or cursed? OCs decided!
1. Escape

**- Glauria, Mirage System-**

"Get back here!" A girl hissed as she pounced at the dragon. "Nightmare, we're gonna get in trouble if we're caught!" She cradled the black dragon in her arms. The sneaky little dragon was about a third of her size. It playfully stuck its tongue out at its owner.

The 12 year old wore a grey hood, hiding her face and outfit. But, her white glove on her right hand was vaguely visible.

"Let's go, Nightmare. Before anyone sees us." She said softly and placed the dragon on the ground. The dragon obediently nodded and followed near her right foot. Nightmare was the girl's dragon, it was only 3 months old by that time. It has black scaly skin and bat wings.

The girl poked her head out from the alley she was hiding in to check for other residents. Sure enough, the town was quite empty at three in the morning. The only ones around are the guards on duty and a few bats.

Nightmare nuzzled her leg. She sighed. 'If you're big enough, we could consider flying.' She mouthed. The dragon suddenly growled and made a defensive stance. "What's wrong..." She whispered. She got the answer as a guard spot them.

"Knight! Damn, go go go!" She ran as fast as she could from the knight with Nightmare hovering behind her. The guard was soon followed by a few others, chasing her down. "Get her!" They yelled in unison. "She's not from here!" One exclaimed. "She must be a witch! Or a spy for the other planets!" Another shouted.

The chase continued until they reached the capital of Glauria, Gladen City. "Oh no, if this goes on..." The girl was starting to lose speed. Other than running from the men, she also needs to dodge attacks. "Hope the training works...Nightmare!" She commanded. The dragon swooped down, knocking a few of them off the ground. It blocked the path between her and the guards, sending a blaze attack at the remaining soldiers.

"Nice! Now, send me up!" The dragon grabbed the girl and lifted her to the roof of the nearest building. She began jumping from one roof to another. She grinned, as soon as she finds a place to hide, she'll be free and safe. Those guards are coated in armour, there's no way they could fly.

As the wind blew, her cloak like hood fluttered. Someone from among the shadows caught glimpse of her golden eyes and the marking on her gloveless left hand.

* * *

**Alright, that was quite short. I wrote this thing to make up for the old OC stories I've forgotten about. I was trying too hard to mimic you guys' writing style, I probably should've written it my way. It's actually a bit funny when I look back to my old stories and realised my writing skills has fallen behind.**

** Anyway, I will try my best to write this with all my heart. Also, just in case. I recommend you guys to help reviewing or PMing. When nobody does, I feel like I'm forgotten and wouldn't get the feeling to write it. Instead, I might desert it. Other than that, you should've noticed that I'm writing UK English, right? That's because my school teaches UK English. I started off writing on fanfiction with US English but it kinda confused me enough to let mu grades drop. So, I hope you'll understand.**

**One more thing, I'm going to be temporarily sane. Just, you know, it might affect the whole story plot. Guess I'll have to act more mature, well, I do look like that somehow... There's still one thing to celebrate, I've got back my old account. I need a beta reader for this story though, please volunteer. *bows***

**With the really lame speech done, time for the form.**

Form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Species:

Immortal race:

What did he/she exchanged for immortality:

Weapon (optional):

Attacks (optional):

Wing design/flight tool:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Past:

Crush:

Other:

* * *

**The OCs are decided! Here's the list!**

Accepted OCs:

(Name/Immortal Race/Crush/Owner)

-Riga/Fate/Ryuga/Me

-Akira Shine/Fae/Gingka/StarlightAngel

-Fransisco/Grim Reaper/none/SilentWhisperer43

-Iron Ash/Iron Lord/King/ShadowSlayer2013

-Ayami Gin Scarlett/Shinigami/Tsubasa/Tiger demon of light

**Congrats to those who got the spots. I really wanted to add more slots but it would only make the whole thing confusing and stuff so, I'm sorry. But, some of you might be able to show up as a minor character someday in the story. :)**

**By the way, PM and chat with me if you're bored. I'm bored and lonely and forgotten and self pitying and...whatever. : ) Peace out.**


	2. Dazzling Fae

**Yes! I finally updated! Woohoo! Free virtual cookies! (::)(::)(::) Took me longer than I expected. There's loads of homework delaying me and there's this one girl in my tuition class who's a total idiot. She was so getting on my bad side...anyway, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. By the way, the MFB crew will need some time before they show up. Be patient! *gets hit by a can threw by the crew* Blood... **

* * *

(Akira's POV)

I skimmed through the city, enjoying the airborne view and cold refreshing air. I'm glad that I was born in the Mirage System. If I was living among those Earthlings, they might make a fuss out of me.

The golden locks of hair, tied in pigtails by my favourite heart ribbons fluttered vividly as my fair skin sparkled and shone softly in the night. Long eyelashes and honey brown eyes... This is me, Akira Shine, the immortal fae.

I feel the air brushing through my hair as children peeked out of their windows to gaze at me. Especially my translucent yellowish dragonfly like wings which is covered in little star patterns. Their lips curled up into a sweet little smile as they watch me perform. I flew gracefully, wings started to jingle in a harmonious tune.

Some of them are like me, a normal. Although the majority of our system are magical beings, there was a small amount of people born non magical. Me and my family are one of them.

As a normal, I felt left out, I felt different. I prayed and wished for miracle. I tried hard to smile everyday, believing that I will someday soar into the skies like the fairies mom use to tell me about every night. Everything turned into reality when I met that guy, The Dealer.

* * *

-flashback-

I was spacing out at the window sill again, imagining myself flying around and playing with friends. We played lots of games, chasing around in the sun. Flying was the best...

"Akira, you dreaming about the impossible again?" The girl in front of me smirked. It was Stephanie, the most popular girl around here. She started giggling with her friends. "Glauria to Akira, stop dreaming, I repeat, stop dreaming!" One of her two best buddies, Nancy mocked.

"Aw, poor girl. You're imagining yourself with wings again aren't you? You were wearing that goofy smile on you again." The other girl said. She was Cecile. I grimaced and ignored them, heading back to my room.

Stephanie and her friends were the lucky ones who are born with the power to fly. I regretted telling them about my dream to become a fae and fly with them. They asked about my daydreaming not long after I moved here, I thought they were trying to be friends but they just laughed it off.

Even when they left, I could still hear their laughter. It hurts. I bit my lower lip, restraining myself from anger and forced a smile. Being angry won't solve anything after all. I was about to cancel out the urge to cry with singing when I noticed a stranger behind me, holding my MP3 player.

"Who are you? How and when did you get in?" I questioned. "My, you're in a bad mood aren't you? Here, catch. Enjoy your last song." He threw my device over. I caught it swiftly. "What do you mean by 'last'?"

"Haven't you heard of The Little Mermaid?" He suddenly asked. The guy was covered in a dark purple hood, showing only his emerald eyes. I nodded. "Yes, what about it?" I asked cautiously, desperately grabbing my phone just in case. Who can I phone? My parents? They're powerless, they are non magical beings too. My friends won't even care or just think it's a joke.

"The mermaid exchanged her voice for a pair of legs right? I can do the same for you. Your singing for the power as an immortal fae. Isn't it a dream come true?" He grinned wickedly and extended his arm.

"You mean... Who are you? A wizard?" I was about to call someone, anyone. He's creeping me out. He's too mysterious.

"No, something like that I guess. They call me The Dealer. What will you choose? Your singing or immortality?" He smirked.

Without hesitating, I blurt out. "Immortality!"

* * *

-present-

I could finally fly, but the tune my wings are producing really makes me wanna sing. Unable to bear that desire, I opened my mouth...no voice came out. I can speak just fine but when I try to sing, this happens.

BAM! "Argh!" I heard a gunshot and a screaming instead. I froze in fear. Who? Terrorists? Did anyone get hurt? Worried, I fled towards the source of the sound.

* * *

(My POV)

"Argh!" I grunted as the bullet shot into my left arm. The pain shot through my veins as it travelled to my brains. Blood gushed out a little. "T...th...that's for stealing, brat! S...serves you right!" The man stammered. He was both angry and panicking at the same time.

I was trying to stealing something useful from his house. Some food, maybe even money. But I accidentally got caught instead. Hey, I was inexperienced! Unfortunately, he brought a gun with him, thus, ending up with the wound in my arm.

I gritted my teeth and ran for the window. Nightmare has been hiding outside obediently. I told it to not make any moves unless I give out commands. It probably noticed the gun sound, hopefully he's clever enough to stay silent. "Hey you! Get back here!" The house owner yelled. I jumped out of the window and escaped with the dragon's help.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

I found an injured girl on a rooftop, she looked tired out and painful. Blood kept dripping out from her arm. "Hey, are you alright?" I landed beside her. She was wheezing, her eyes kept closed. "Hold on." I said. I placed my hand on top of her wound. She moaned.

"Sorry, it'll hurt a little." I focused my energy on my palm. Images of her wound healing filled my mind through my eye peels. This is how my magic works, imagination. When I reopened my eyes, the bullet was already removed and she was completely healed.

"Thanks." She said. "No problem." Helping people was one of my goals as a fae. I cast some more magic on the bullet, it immediately turned into a lily. She stared as I used magic.

"I'm Akira, Akira Shine. What about you?"

"Riga."

"Don't you have a surname?" I asked.

"Know your place, I'm not telling." She turned away.

"Fine."I replied while pouting. Taking a better look, she looked probably my age.

As she stood up, her long slight-wavy straight raven black hair swayed. Her black eyes with golden rims looked hurt. She has olive-peach looking skin and a unique hair design. She has part blood red bangs on her left which turns from black to red starting from her scalp to the tip of the hair and resembles a three point fire. Her looked tall and slight curvy...while I got totally no feminine features.

I started feeling self-hate by that. "Hey, do you know where a I could probably stay for the night?" Riga turned around and asked. "If you really need to stay, how about come to my place?" I invited. She tilted her head slightly and stared at me as if she was trying to figure out something. "It's for free." I added. "Okay, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Her eyes sparkled. Was it because I said 'free'?

* * *

**Haha, alright, I've finally done the second chapter. Geez, Starlight was rushing me. Anyway, just like what you just read, I totally won't back down from anything free. Mainly because my family's just average and doesn't really have spare money to spend, I developed this habit. What? It's free anyways, and it'll probably reduce some of my parent's burden. Well, till next time, bye! *runs off to torture a specific girl who idiotically got on my bad side***


	3. Shopping

**Yay! It's past midnight, which means...TIME TO UPDATE! Just a fact, my inspiration visits at the worst possible time. Example: Before exams, past midnight, without tablet, etc. Alrighty, picks a name from OCs*. TIME FOR SHOPPING! (I hate shopping unless I get to choose my own clothes. Seriously, my mom has no fashion sense. Akira isn't any better either.)**

* * *

"Riga! Wake up!" The blonde bounced on the black haired girl's bed. "Akira, go away, I wanna sleep..." Riga whined. The room Akira lent her was totally pink, which disturbed her enough to not get any sleep. "And how old do you think you are, acting childish..." She grunted.

"15, we're gonna go shopping!" Akira declared as if she won a war. "No way..." Riga fumed. "I hate shopping." She exclaimed with arrogance. Akira playfully kicked Riga off her bed. Riga finally opened her eyes, glaring at Akira.

Akira wore a light pink ruffled halter neck top that shows her bare backed, jean shorts, white socks, a lily in her hair and a shell bracelet. Her eyes looked as if they were sparkling with excitement and her smile is showing off her bright white teeth. She was already dressed.

"Go get cleaned and change into those clothes I got you in the bathroom." With her hands on her hips bossing around, Riga couldn't help but sigh and did as she said. She owed her for letting her stay but she hated the pink themed room.

* * *

(Akira's POV)

As I wait for Riga to finish bathing, I entered the room next to mine. The door was usually locked so I had to go downstairs to get the key. It wasn't really hard to find it. It was kept in a box with other keys bundles but the unique keychain made it stand out.

My house was big and cute themed. Me and my brother argued a lot to decide the design when we first moved here. Of course, with the upper hand of being his sweet little sister, I won. So, the whole house except his room could only be described with two words: CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

I entered the room. Everything looked clean and tidy, it all stayed the same way it used to be. I had to clean his room once or twice a month though. This was my brother's room. We used to live here together, but now...

I grabbed the framed photo on his desk and stared at it. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Where have you been, brother? I missed you..." I whispered into the air as hot tears slide down my cheeks staining the frame's glass.

* * *

(Riga's POV)

Argh, that girl must be one of those shopping maniacs. As long as I don't get dragged into buying anything, I'm fine. I don't have money anyways, this chic seemed filthy rich.

I sighed and grabbed the clothes she gave me. I have a bad feeling about this... Then again, I didn't see Nightmare when I woke up. I did sneak him into my room yesterday and specifically instructed it to be careful not to get caught. Maybe it hid itself somewhere...

* * *

(Normal POV)

As Akira left the room locked, Riga was done, stomping her way towards Akira. "Shine! (Note: Shine is Akira's surname) What's the meaning of this?" Riga growled as she pointed at her outfit.

Apparently, Akira made her wear a frilly knee length dress in the colour of rainbow and a gigantic pink ribbon Riga refuses to wear in her hand. "Yeah, I know, they are pretty, right? I still have some accessories and shoes to go with them." Akira gushed.

"No! I meant the outfit is awful! I do not wear pink girly stuff! I hate them and they look even worse on me!" Riga pointed out and went back into her room and reappeared in another dress.

It was a black and white thigh length turtleneck ruffle end dress with a big silver cross in the middle, a white hoodie, a crystal pendant, a pair of black stockings and grey high heeled boots. She also wore a white fingerless glove on her right hand. "This is my only set of clothes. The other was dirtied, torn and stained in blood from yesterday." Riga explained with a sigh. "Don't worry, I'll buy you some new clothes." Akira promised.

"As soon as we start shopping, I'm so gonna teach you something about fashion sense." She gave Akira a stink eye. "Does my styling skills stink that much?" Akira sweatdropped. 'On you, no; on others, yeah' was the reply.

* * *

-at the mall entrance-

Akira tried to slow down a few times to walk alongside Riga. But Riga kept her distance while walking behind Akira. "Akira Shine, you do not want me to tell you once more about not to walk beside me like we are friends. I just owe you for healing and lending me a place to stay, that's all. No friendship included." She hissed coldly.

"Sheesh, can't I just walk with you for... Eh!?" Akira suddenly focused on something else. She skipped her way all over to one of the bush surrounding the entrance. Riga stood steadily, not moving one inch as she watched.

Akira screech in joy as she looked at the cute plushie she spotted sitting on the bush. It was a deep blue eyed rabbit with tiny angel like wings. Although Akira didn't noticed, the so called 'plushie' smirked as it's eyes sparkled with mischievous excitement.

"Riga! Come here and look! This rabbit is so... cute! I wanna bring it back!" Akira tried to wave her over but failed. "No interest." Riga said as she continued to watch. Her instinct tells her that something is wrong about that rabbit.

"Aww...come on here and look, this rabbit-chan is so cu...ack!" The rabbit suddenly floated and whacked Akira in her head with a frying pan. "Dafuq?" Akira screamed and leapt away. She covered her mouth when she finally realised what she just said. She vowed to never cuss, but yet...

"AHAHAHAHA! That's so hilarious! Your face! And looks!" The weird floating thingy was rolling on the floor laughing. In a puff of smoke, she suddenly transformed from a weird rabbit plushie into a weird girl, continuing her actions.

She looked about 5'10" with a dark skin tone, has somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair with rabbit ears sticking out of her head and those deep blue eyes Akira saw when she was a rabbit (plushie?) that match her hair color in a way. A visible long gash was seen on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist with a fake tattoo on the right that says "unbreakable".

"Riga!" Akira yelled, only to find the other girl missing. Akira could only aim her arm at the girl, concentrating her energy for a blast at the just in case. Her wing appeared too, not really visible to naked eye in the bright sunlight.

"Woah, woah, woah, chill. It's just a prank." The 17 year old raised her arms in defeat as if a cop was aiming a gun at her, which is quite close to her situation right now. "Tell me your name." Akira scowled.

"Gin." The girl called Gin said hesitantly.

"Full name." Akira hasn't put her guard down.

"*sigh*...Ayami Gin Scarlett." Gin replied through gritted teeth. She have totally no idea why Akira just asked. "Why do you need my name anyway?"

"I have no idea." Akira was totally dumbfounded. Suddenly, Akira was bumped by a random passerby, causing her to almost trip over. "Yaaaaaaaghh!" She yelped. She accidentally sent the energy ball firing at Gin.

"Gin!" Akira yelled out.

"Nightmare!" The black dragon swooped down and hit away the energy ball, sending it flying through the sky. "Geez, you're really clumsy, Akira. Haven't you cause enough troubles for the day?" Riga appeared beside it.

"Riga? And a dragon?" Akira's brain jammed at the sight. Riga facepalmed. She intend to keep her pet a secret. Dragons are rare and hard to tame in their world, not to mention that they are almost extinct. Keeping a dragon is most likely illegal.

"Wha...? A dragon!" Gin widen her eyes which started sparkling for some reason. "I know this is a shock to you Akira...and weird rabbit girl." Riga scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

Gin started embracing the dragon which is still only a third of a teen's size. "Squeeee! I always love dragons! I thought they were just myths!" Gin squealed.

"Um, like how a fae and magical beings exist? This is quite normal in Mirage System, girl. Don't you know?" Riga explained. Gin only stacked her tongue out at her.

Unfortunately, Nightmare wasn't feeling too comfortable with her so it struggled free from the oversized rabbit's arms.

"Akira?" The dragon gnawed on Akira's flower as Riga called out. "Eh, uh, Riga! Gin!" Akira's soul seemed to have finally returned to her body.

"Huh, Gin?"

"Huh, Riga?"

Both Riga and Gin asked in sync. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't made self introductions, right?" Akira realised. "You didn't either, all you did was trying to attack me and questioned me like a cop." Gin huffed. "I thought you were gonna assassinate me." Akira exclaimed.

"Whatever, I'm Riga. This dragon, well, its name is Nightmare. You guys shouldn't have seen him."

"Akira Shine, immortal fae. 15 year old, nice to meet you." Akira smiled warmly.

"Does she go around telling people she's an immortal fae?" Gin whispered to Riga.

"Yeah, pretty much every single person she targeted to be her friend." Riga shrugged.

"Hey! I can hear it ya know? Riga wasn't even whispering!" Akira raged.

"Ayami Gin Scarlett, 17, Shinigami."

"Ayami, eh?" Riga whispered to herself.

"Don't call me Ayami! Call me Gin!" Gin hissed.

"I won't...Ayami-san." Riga smirked.

"Are we gonna continue our shopping, Riga? Gin can join us if she wants too. Then hang out at my house?" Akira suggested. "Cool, if you ask me." Gin gushed. "Sure, whatever. You're still paying for our shopping right?" Well, all she cares is the money... Ehehehe...-.-'. She sent the dragon away. "Um, yeah, I think..." Akira sweatdropped.

* * *

**Argh, took me two hours to write this, then proofread it. It's past 4 now, and I've got tuition classes tomorrow (Sunday) morning. Damn... Anyway, just so you know, Starlight is like her OC (Akira Shine) really clumsy. Annoying and entertaining me at times. : ) I don't think I'll need a disclaimer until the chapter the crew starts showing up. Anyway, read and review!**


	4. Iron Dragon

**Alrighty, with nothing else to do (actually, I've revisions for the upcoming exam and home works that I refuse to do...oh, and that comic that I've been working on) I, Riga the awesome shall update this story with this teeny tiny idea that I manage to squeeze out of my brain by throwing Olaf at Elsa. XD**

* * *

**-Copelon, Mirage System (Yes, this chapter shall take us to another planet in the Mirage System)-**

Deep in the mist mountains of Copelon lies the Iron Dragon's territory, concealed among the thick trees. Iron Ash stood inside the majestic cave, staring at the Iron Dragon's corpse.

"Ygrain, you idiot. You said you lived over a thousand years and yet you just died of heart failure? What kind of joke is this?" She yelled at the dragon, not accepting it's death.

Iron has short, choppy black hair that extends to her collarbone. She has steely grey-black eyes and long eyelashes. There is a metal stud under and above both her eyes. She has pale peach skin and slightly pointed ears with metal studs in the lobes. There is a black chain that clasps to the ridge of her left ear. Her figure is curvy and muscled.

She wore a grey sleeveless turtle neck with a black leather biker vest with silver spikes on the shoulders, black skinny jeans with two white belts crossing over each other and silver wallet chains. She also wears a black diamond necklace, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots with metal soles and silver spikes. She also has an iPhone 5s in her back pocket with black and silver ear buds. Her whole outfit was obviously torn and scratched during training.

"You know what? This is the worst joke ever, open your eyes, you stupid dragon! I'm not gonna f*cking fall for it! You're all I have left!"

She sat herself beside the dragon, leaning against the dragon's gigantic tail. She sulked. She has nothing left, no more family, friends, anything. Everything was lost.

"Screw you Dealer, you dragged me into this mess! It's all your fault! If it isn't for your goddamn immortality deal, father would still be around! Ygrain won't meet me or even die! My stupid life turned into a living hell! All because of you dumb*ss Dealer!" Iron yelled into the air. Without knowing that the Dealer was already around, hiding somewhere behind her and the dragon since she first mentioned him.

"Why me, I didn't do anything wrong, Iron...no, it should be Metal Lord." His voice echoed through the cave.

"You! Dealer! Get your f*cking butt out here and fight me like a man! I will kill you for all this misery!" Iron stood, glaring at every direction, trying to spot the dealer.

"Tsk, everything that happened was your choice. You have the potential so I decided to show you two paths, but your pride and daredevil personality brought you to this. It's none of my business."

Iron gritted her teeth, no words came out. She chose it, she abandoned her normal life with her precious people. Overjoyed with the offer of immortality, she was then 'cursed' by the Dealer. She chose to fight for survival.

But who knew after that, her life became a living hell. Her father was murdered, and she began roaming the streets, constantly fighting for survival. The Iron Dragon, Ygrain eventually found her and taught her the arts of physically and mentally controlling metal but died from heart failure instead.

"Everything comes with a price, Iron. Being the smart girl you are, you should've figured it out. Many who chose this path lost everything, even the ability to love. I trade with people, giving them something and taking another from them, this is my destiny." Finishing his sentence, the dealer vanished.

"I'm so gonna hunt you down and beat the crap out of you! I will avenge you! I will make you return me to my old life!" She dashed out of the cave. "I swear on my life!" Outside, a clear sparkling lake came into view, reminding her of something she read about before.

Grabbing a few important stuff and stashing it inside her bag, she sealed up the dragon's corpse in metal to prevent it from decaying. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Ygrain." She whispered and quickly left for the forbidden area of the mountain Ygrain was supposed to guard. Iron was never supposed to go there but she managed to find out clues of the mountain's secrets.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, Glauria, Mirage Island-**

Riga was sleeping in her bedroom even though it's just 3 in the afternoon, mainly because this chapter has nothing to do with her.

Akira and Gin were in the living room, playing some board games to kill boredom. Akira was a friendly girl. She tries to befriend most of the people she met, including Riga and Gin. Because Riga turned down her offer of friendship somehow a bit rudely, Gin was doomed. Akira tried to spend all her time with Gin.

"Yay! Checkmate!" Akira screamed.

"Akira Shine! We're playing snakes and ladders and you yelled checkmate?" Gin sweatdropped.

"Whatever, I still win!" Akira started dancing the chicken dance.

"Wow, need a chicken costume?" Gin giggled mischievously. Snapping her fingers, she granted the girl chicken costumes. "I'm a chicken!" She kept dancing until...

"Oof!"

"Ayami! Shine! Keep it down and stop being such a pain in the ass! I'm trying to sleep here!" Riga rushed out, screaming her head off.

"Ow...the pain..." Gin moaned. "Err... I think this girl's the real pain in the ass." Akira sweatdropped. Try imagining a 15 year old childish girl in a chicken costume sweatdrop, I couldn't not laugh at that scene.

"What are you looking at?" Iron scowled. She appeared out of nowhere and landed on Gin's b*tt... "I don't care whoever you are, JUST GET OFF MY BUTT!" Gin screamed.

All the way from Copelon, one of the four Mirage System planets, Iron Ash mysteriously travelled to Glauria.

* * *

**Done, now, COME TO ME, MY MINIONS! WE SHALL GO THROW OLAF AT ELSA ONCE MORE! To Quotev! We shall update our quizzes with my MAGICAL PONY SLAPPING SKILLS!**


End file.
